Celestial Herald
For centuries Celestians have remained isolated from the world below. As the Dark Consul's shadow once again grows across Crystalia, a few have begun to recognize that they cannot remain aloof to the threat. The arrival of the Heralds signals that Celestians will not submit quietly. Stats *'Type:' Celestian Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Emerald, Ruby *'Abilities: 'Immune: Knockdown, Fly *'Unique Actions:' Divine Arrow, Heart Seeker *'Potions:' Halo Extract *'Movement Points: '''7 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B *'Armor:' 1B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2R (Defense) *'Dexterity: 3B (Missile: 6) *'''Hearts: 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Celestial Herald has average offense of 3B DEX and high defense of 2R WILL. She can defend using ARM, but it is extremely low at 1B ARM. The Herald has above average movement of 7, but is considered high mobility due to having permanent Fly. She is also immune to Knockdown. '''Abilities: Divine Arrow deals missile Lance 8 AOE. Due to her high mobility, the Herald will often be able to gain optimal position before using Divine Arrow. Heart Seeker increases the Herald's offense to 5B DEX (3.34 avg/10 max), range to 8, and grants Hookshot. This allows the Herald Blast her target from safety as she does not need to enter Line of Sight. This action does give her access to a large number of Blue dice so consider using it when the heroes need increased chance to roll Hearts. Potion: Halo Extract is an emergency potion that grants the user a large Aura 3 1W ARM buff. It is noticeably weak for the Herald as she defends with WILL so will generally be better for her allies unless no one in the party defends using ARM. Consider using Halo Extract with a large model hero as it increases the coverage from 49 squares to 60 squares. Remember potions may not be used to interrupt a roll, but Halo Extract may be used after an attack roll and before a defense roll. Halo Extract may not be used multiple times to gain increased effect, but using it on different heroes can extend its range. Note that since this is an Aura buff, it will last until the hero's next activation so it may be advantageous to use it on a hero that just activated and/or is not planned to activate the following Hero turn so the Hero's can gain benefit from it for two Consul turns. Strategy: '''The Herald is a high mobility AOE/Blaster/Support missile DEX/WILL hybrid hero. The Herald can struggle to wound enemies until she increases her offense, but her high mobility paired with Fly generally allows her to pick her targets and use the terrain to her advantage. At times, it may be best to move straight for objectives and pick off low defense targets along the way, such as spawn points. Fly can take some time to get used to as the Herald cannot use structures or other heroes to block line of sight against ranged attacks and is dependent on walls to hide behind. At the same time, some tiles give her significant advantage as she can end her movement above a Structure or Chasm that can make it very difficult for monsters to reach her in melee without spending a significant amount of movement. Note that although she treats Difficult Terrain, chasms, and structures as open squares, she is not immune to Lava or other similar tile effects not explicitly listed as open squares by Fly. The Herald will typically use '''Divine Arrow '''for AOE and '''Heart Seeker '''to hit high defense targets. She should take full advantage of Fly during her movement. '''Halo Extract '''should be used defensively to increase the party's defenses and may be best to use on a hero that already activated to extend the length of the buff. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Herald increases her offense with DEX and her defense with WILL. Her base ARM, even with Halo Extract, is so low that it is generally never worth giving her ARM equipment. She will typically never need STR. Prioritize increasing her offense as she will struggle to wound monsters unless using Heart Seeker and Divine Arrow will not be effective as AOE if she cannot hit. Once she has sufficient offense, consider giving her status effects as her high mobility will often allow her to get in position to debuff key targets. Consider prioritizing Red DEX for the Herald as she cannot replenish potions on her own. Due to her high mobility and high defense, she may not need WILL to increase her defense until your WILL heroes have sufficient equipment. '''Limitations: '''The Celestial Herald suffers from low offense and can struggle to have an impact on the board until her offense is increased, but being reliant on DEX, she is reliant on RNG to improve her offense. By also making her reliant on WILL, which will often be contested by party members, she may struggle to accrue equipment to make her effective. Even with increased defense, since she is not a Tank, the Consul may just ignore her due to her low offense. Her high mobility is situational and can be valuable on difficult tiles and for accomplishing certain objectives like Arcade Plots or can have little impact on completely open tiles. Her potion, despite covering a large area, does not benefit herself, and is relatively weak in terms of providing Support. '''Party: The Celestial Herald can fill the DEX ranged AOE/Blaster role for a party, but will generally struggle until she increases her offense. She can work well in a party that does not have WILL heroes as it frees up WILL equipment for her to use for defense. Her Halo Extract works best with heroes that defend using ARM and stick relatively close together to stay within the Aura 3 effect. Available Through Von Drakk Manor Category:Heroes Category:Von Drakk Manor __NOEDITSECTION__